


FWB

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're only friends, cross their lying hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FWB

**Author's Note:**

> i actually found this way deep in my folders and decided i should share it, i think i wrote it months ago tbh

"We're just friends," Nepeta told Feferi over a cup of steaming tea. Feferi raised an eyebrow.

"Friends with benefits, you mean?" Feferi added, stirring her tea casually. Nepeta groaned.

"No, not what I mean! I don't see why you're so up in arms about this!" She said, rolling her eyes,"It's nothing   
important, anyway!"

"Nothing important?" Feferi tsked,"Nep, this is your future boyfriend we're talking about!"

"Not future boyfriend!" Nepeta asserted,"Future always friend!"

"Future boyfriend."

"Future guy friend!"

"We'll see about that."

 

"We're just friends," Karkat explained to a heavily non-impressed Sollux, who was rolling his eyes into outer space right about now.

"You mean friends with benefits, surely?" Sollux asked, his usual lisp somewhat muffled because of his current positioning. Karkat groaned.

"No, we're not anywhere fucking near that, you goddamn blowhole," He huffed,"We're just fucking friends, nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh I think there's something more, Kar," Sollux said, pulling his head out from under the covered desk. "I mean, this could be your future girlfriend we're talking about."

"Nope, not future girlfriend," Karkat insisted, considering kicking Sollux's head back into the desk,"Future girl friend, with a bigass space in between."

"Space is an illusion, Karkat. It's all in your thick fucking head."

"Yeah, well yours is about to be kicked into this goddamn desk if you don't hurry the fuck up and fix the computer."

 

"So, are you two dating yet?" Terezi asked, staring at Nepeta through blood-red shades. Nepeta looked astounded.

"No! No, we are not dating!" Nepeta exclaimed and earned a sigh from Kanaya.

"You'd two be so cute together though," Kanaya told her, sipping her drink without thought. Nepeta shook her head.

"I don't care, we're not dating!"

"Friends with benefits, then?" Terezi continued, smiling slightly at Nepeta's reddenning face.

"No! Not at all-"

"But he's always insisting he pay for your things!" Kanaya insisted on.

"And he's so considerate, opening doors for you--"

"--Helping you up--"

"--Giving you a blanket when you're cold--"

"--Cleaning up for you--"

"--Probably cleaning you up--"

"Nope, nope, nope, ending this conversation here!" Nepeta exclaimed, her face a shade of red she didn't know she could achieve.

 

"So--Be real with me, you two mackin' on each other or what?" Gamzee asked curiously, lounging his legs over Tavros on the couch.

"Wha--" Karkat stopped and groaned,"No, no we are not making out."

"Really?" Tavros questioned,"I could've sworn you two had started doing that by now."

"By now?" Karkat asked,"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh," Gamzee said, tapping Tavros lightly on the arm,"You know, you two been really cute and all recently, what with her pokin' you to get a reaction--"

"--And her making you some sick art--"

"--Helping each other clean up and shit--"

"--I mean, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you two were doing a bit more than, well, that."

Karkat seemed to turn a nasty shade of red and Gamzee grinned.

"See, I told you!"

 

"Friends with benefits?" Karkat said, his voice heavy with unrest. Nepeta nodded beside him on the disheveled bed.

"Friends with benefits."


End file.
